


Bad boy//Joshler smut

by Joshlertrash114



Category: joshler - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Cute, DomJosh, Fanfic, Gay, Gay Sex, LGBT, M/M, Sex, Smoltyler, Smut, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Tysh, WHAT THE SHIT, WTF, Why Did I Write This?, babytyler, dirty - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, meanjishwa, sin - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you are sinning reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshlertrash114/pseuds/Joshlertrash114
Summary: Josh is a mean boyfriend to tyler (HAS A HAPPY ENDING DW)





	1. Strip

"Go upstairs now." Tylers breath hitched when he heard those words. Tyler just nodded and walked upstairs, Josh following. They got into the bedroom. "Josh i really don't wanna do-" tyler got cut off. "I don't care, now strip slowly." Josh demanded. "But I really don-" "i dont care Tyler..take your clothes off." Josh said sternly. A tear ran down Tylers cheek and he stood in front of josh slowly taking off his shirt. He tried his best not to cry but Tyler really really didnt want this. Tears were streaming down his face now as he took off his jeans now only in his boxer briefs. "Mm that wasnt so hard was it?" Josh said walking closer. Tyler didnt respond and continued silent crying. Josh took off his shirt and pants as well. "Get on the bed." Tyler began getting angry. He very quietly mumbled a "no". "Huh? Sorry i could hear you." Josh said. Tyler took a deep breath. "I said...i..i said..n-no." Tyler eventually got out. Josh was taken back. "Its not a choice get on the bed." Josh said. "No" tyler said again a little louder this time. "Tyler Robert Joseph get on the damn bed." Anger overwhelmed Tyler. "NO." He yelled. Josh was startled and crossed his arms. "Do not yell at me or i will make you sorry." Josh said. "no! Im not your sex toy that you can just play with!! Im not an object!" Tyler protested. "tyler just get on the bed." Josh said. "WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT NO?!" At this point Tyler was sobbing. "YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Tyler yelled at josh who was completely shocked. "I AM 28 NOT 7." Tyler yelled louder. "Stop yelling." Josh said. "NO WHAT IF I WANNA YELL?" Josh walked over to tyler "your going to lay down like the little slut you are. Now." Josh said agressivley. Tyler just stood there staring at josh with tears rushing from his eyes. "No." Tyler said through his teeth. Josh grabbed his shoulder and shoved him on the bed. tyler struggled against him. "DONT EVEN FUCKING TOUCH ME." Tyler said pushing josh away. "What has gotten into you?!" Josh asked beggining to get angry. "WHATS GOTTEN INTO ME?! JOSH DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUR DOING? FORCING ME TO FUCK YOU? YOUR A DICK." Tyler said. "YOU ARE A COMPLETE AND UTTER WASTE OR MY TIME. I AM NOT YOUR SEX DOLL, IF YOU WANT ONE FIND SOMEOME ELSE." Tyler said getting off the bed hitting josh with his shoulder. tyler started putting on his pants. "What are you doing?!" Josh said watching him. Tyler didnt respond and grabbed his keys. "WHere are you going?!!!" Josh said shocked. "To Brendons. Someone who actually cares about me." Tyler said before he slammed the door.


	2. Brendons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and tylerrrrr

Tyler knocked on Brendons door. "Tyler? What are you doing here?" Brendon asked. "C-can i come in?..." He looked at brendon with tears threatning to spill. "..please?.." Tyler said a tear rolling down his cheek. Brendon hesitated. "Uh y-yea of course come in". Tyler walked in and sat down. Brendon got tyler a blanket. "Whats wrong?" Brendon asked. "Josh thinks im a sex doll that he can use." Brendon felt so sorry. "Tyler..." Brendon said putting his hand on Tylers shoulder. 

-30 min later- 

What was once one small kiss is now harsh making out with tongue. Brendon slid off tylerd shirt snd took a second to admire. He ran his hands across tylers uper area. "My god your so pretty." Brendon complimented in love. He kissed the two tattoos above tylers nipples. Tyler shivered. Brendon picked tupyler up snd sat him in his lap holding his hips. He kissed his neck softly. tyler moaned and tugged at Brendons shirt whining. Brendon took off his shirt snd tyler very pleased and eager pushed brendon down so he was sitting on his hips kissing Brendons stomach. Brendon hummed in pleasure running his hand through tylers hair. "F-fuck tyler i could bust right now.." Brendon said massaging tylers head while he kissed him. "so do." Tyler said palming brendons hard dick through his jesns. Brendon came and moaned loudly. They bith stopped and Tyler got off. Brendon wrapped his arm around ty as he fell asleep.


	3. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting between josh and tyler

**josh:** come home tyler

 **tyler:** no

 **josh** **:** please we need to talk

 **tyler:** no. Im not your toy. Its final.

 **josh:** please just come home tyler..

 **tyler:** what is there to talk about?! 

 **Josh:** tyler please just come home

 **tyler:** why would I?

 **tyler:** you clearly dont love me you just love my dick you whore

 **Josh:** come on..

 **tyler:** if i do your not gonna even come near me.

 **josh:** ok..

 **Tyler:** i will be there in 15. Dont expect to get anything out of this.


End file.
